Summer Vibes
Plot The story starts with Characters Flipline World * Vibes (Main story and time travel) * Rocky * Hotwings * Millie * Whizz * Professor Fitz * Dazzler * Jarvis * Reggie Prancer * Jasper * Baby Woman * Willow * Devil * Justin * Torch * Gender Shifter * Race Changer * Slave guy * Scotswald * Mollie * Kyle * Shantelle * Bull * Linsey * Heat * Fetish * Sweat * Phobia (Vibes' alternate form) * Dark Aira/Clone Aira * Original Aira (Time travel) * Katy * Sakura * Valeria * Peggy * Taylor * Utah * Jack * Gladsten * Vanellope * Hank * Ivor * Dusty * Marty * James * Connor * Officer Pilgrim * Roscoe * PC Morse * Matilda Lockwood * Misty Thames * Stella Andrews * Gemma * Florida * Stella * Yuki (Time travel) * Sir Droplet * Papa Louie * Mayor Mallow * Yenna * Rosy Heart * Mara * Alex * Lena (Time travel and main story) * Goddess Of Hope * Trilly * Damian * Big Pauly * Matilda * Den * Chic * Omar Buskins * Ryan * Cynthia * Andrej * Mika * Georgito * Ember * Po Wrinklebottom * Susan * Rudy * Alisha * Frankie (Also reality) * Namiko (Time travel) * Rennie (Credits scene) * Tony Solary (Also reality) * Mandi Solary (Also reality) * Cletus Reality * Jacob * Cristi (Main story and time travel) * Trent * Aidan * Jordan * Daniel * Keiran * Poppy * Isobella * Alice * Gabby * Ahmed * James * Rafaa (Credits scene) * Salma (Credits scene) * Hannah * Olivia * Kate * Maddie * Libby * Grace * Brooke * Sophie * Lily E * Frankie (Also Flipline) * Evie * Kylah * Ellen/Beatrice * Alisha * Ben * Fred * Sebbie * Mea * Joe * Manny * Olly * Emily * Chris * Jenny * George * Max * Kacey * Eleanor * Lily P * Sam (Time travel) * Tony Solary (Also Flipline) * Mandi Solary (Also Flipline) New Characters * Vibes * Rocky * Cristi (Owned by Cristi) * Baby Woman * Jasper * Gender Shifter * Race Changer * Slave Guy * Shantelle (Owned by someone else) * Rennie * Heat * Phobia (Vibes' alternative form) * Sweat * Fetish * Rafaa (Owned by someone else) * Ahmed (Owned by someone else) * James (Owned by someone else) Trivia * There was a bit of confusion over when Summer Vibes was set. It was confirmed that the beginning took place a few days after Resurrection Part 2. World Wide Tour took place a few days after the ending of Summer Vibes, with the credit scenes happening in between. * Due to it being the end of the summer when Vibes appeared, it can be assumed that she, Rocky, Cristi, Gender Shifter, Race Changer, Slave Guy and Baby Woman escaped from prison some time in August. * Two weeks after Summer Vibes was released, Ahmed got kicked out of the DJKC group due to the lack of videos he made, this being potentially hinted in Summer Vibes. * Whizz is revealed to also have a foot phobia. * Despite showing her feet in the title page, Race Changer never does in the comic itself * This was the longest comic as it had 16 parts, each nearly containing forty scenes or over * A lot of ideas didn't make it to the final version. Isabella being killed off was a last minute decision. Poppy and Alice were almost killed in that draft. Scotswald and Bull almost didn't feature. Vibes, Gender Shifter and Race Changer were originally all meant to die the same death at the same time. Hotwings almost was almost killed off in a different way. Trent was originally going to sacrifice himself to save Hotwings. Whizz's foot phobia wasn't always planned. Slave Guy and Baby Woman were always going to survive but weren't always going to be turned good. Vibes brainwashing her team mates wasn't the original idea. Vibes was almost a pink alien as an alternative form. Cristi's betrayal and death were last minute ideas. Vibes' family appearing was a last minute idea. Jasper wasn't originally a character. Bull losing his eye was also last minute. * Cristi was responsible for all the photo-shop scenes * The Time Travel Theory short has a small connection to Summer Vibes, as Professor Fitz and Cristi both agree to keep time travel a secret, although in Resurrection it is made quite clear that time travel is also possible through entering someone's mind. * In reality, Trent started becoming friendly with Jacob like in Summer Vibes, meaning that there is a dedicated message to be told. * Jacob meeting his DJKC team mates is meant to show how fond in reality he is of them, despite never actually speaking face to face. Jacob is confirmed to have found Cristi and James attractive, like in the comic itself, reflecting reality again. * Vibes and Rocky could potentially come back as Rocky isn't properly killed and Vibes could have just found another form, although if this is the case then it would be strange for her to have undone the curse she set on her victims. * Peggy is the only Papa Louie character to be cursed with summer clothes, the other characters either being turned to stone or turned into a baby. * Fiona was originally going to play a massive part in the comic, taunting everyone's foot phobia, however she doesn't appear at all. She appeared in the original title page. * Maisie was also going to feature in the comic, as Vibes probably would have fallen in love with her. * It is unknown why the Goddess Of Hope didn't take part at all in the adventure, it is assumed she was off world or unaware of the events. * Hotwings and Torch now have a new character arc coming in 2020. =